


Just Like You Imagined

by Avdal



Series: The Ties that Bind [3]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Inappropriate Use of the Force, Kylo is a kinky SOB, Loss of Virginity, Masturbation, Oral Sex, POV Kylo Ren, Porn With Plot, Prostitution, Shameless Smut, Smut, Virginity Kink, Voyeurism, dumb Kylo and his misguided virgin fetish, long distance loss of virginity, they're both totally getting off on this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-08
Updated: 2017-01-08
Packaged: 2018-09-15 18:28:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9250286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avdal/pseuds/Avdal
Summary: Leave him alone for too long and he's bound to act up to get your attention, Rey...





	

**Author's Note:**

> I was bored and so I wrote this. Sorry Mom.

Rey can't ignore him forever.

 

No matter how hard she tries (and he doesn't think she really does as much as she claims that she does) but no matter how hard she tries she just can't ignore him forever.

 

Or even for very much longer. Not when she knows that he's up to something. He had even told her what he was planning on doing. Every detail of it to make it exactly clear that he was serious about it this time.

 

And, of course, she had to go and act like she doesn't care. It wasn't an even remotely convincing excuse.

 

Especially now, as she felt him actually follow through. She's watching from what she thought would be a safe distance. Listening in even though she seems to think he doesn't know that she is. And that means that he _finally_ has her complete and undivided attention.

 

He'd chosen the girl for the evening very carefully. That's part of what had taken him so long to actually do this. That, and... well, he'd kept hope alive for as long as he could stand. But he'd given _both_ of them their options and they'd made their choices.

 

The girl had to be perfect. Or second from perfect (in all honesty). She had to have more than a passing resemblance. The ages and builds had to be similar. She had to have the right personality (or at least be able to fake it convincingly). And she had to be a virgin.

 

That last part had been the trickiest. Finding a virgin prostitute was a challenge in and of itself. Finding one that met all the other criteria had taken him _months_. Which had been plenty of time for his Rey to change her mind and put a stop to all this.

 

Except Rey had chosen to continue and pretend to ignore him. He'd warned her, and then she'd had the nerve to _laugh_ at him. Tried to cut him down with jibes and mockery at how _“the Great Kylo Ren has to pay for it”_.

 

But beneath her forced scorn he'd felt through her. She was _upset_ and it was so delicious. She didn't want him to take this girl and it only took a shortleap for his overactive imagination to assume it was because she was jealous.

 

“This could have been you,” he tells her through their bond. “This could have been you and all you'd have to have said was one little word. Now you just have to sit back and watch us.”

 

And, with that, he puts his Rey up on a pedestal like a child on timeout, then goes to the other girl to play with her instead.

 

Rey had pretended to block him out. Pretended so hard, but he knew she was there. Watching as he hands over coin for the girl and brings her back to his ship. Waves of rising emotions coursing through their connection as he outlines to her what exactly he expects from this evening.

 

The girl is very nervous and she looks like Rey. A pale imitation, but it's there.

 

The effect is even more pronounced when she steps out of the room where he was having her prepared. Her hair is done up exactly like it should be and he had ordered the attendants style her makeup to augment their similarities.

 

“ _You sick fuck.”_

 

He smirks, caught admiring how the girl's body looks in the Scavenger's clothes. Or rather the very suggestive version of them that he'd had made just for this occasion. First Order insignia decorating the collar on her neck that he'd chosen for no reason other than to rile up his bondmate.

 

“Language, Rey. You said you were training to be a Jedi now, remember? You have to be pure. Above all of this jealous pettiness.”

 

The girl looks at him as he speaks out loud. The apprehension is so blatant on her face but he'd ordered her not to speak unless he addresses her directly.

 

“ _My a_ _pprentice”_. That's the word he's using for the girl, and it definitely generates the intended response. The real Rey was seething at an instant. Accusing him of practically raping this poor young woman and what a sick, _sick_ piece of work it is that she's bonded to.

 

“And which part bothers you so much, Lovely? The apprentice part, or is it the possessive? The fact that she's here, now, with me and you're not?”

 

Expletives are hurled across into his head as he traces the girl's cheek with his hand.

 

“Don't be scared,” he tells her, noting how she tries so hard to act like she's not terrified by who he is and everything that she's heard about him (nevermind that most of it is true). “I'm going to take the best care of you, tonight,” he promises. “So good, in fact, that you might never want to leave.”

 

He steps closer, embracing her and reaching around to cup her ass in his free hand. The girl swallows. Not believing him and secretly wanting this to be over quickly. Apparently she knows who he is but doesn't know that he can read her mind. That's good. It might add some interesting dynamics to their evening together.

 

But her reluctance is a reaction that the real Rey immediately catches. Uses to accuse him again and again. Belittles him as if she thinks her insults do less than fan the flames of his growing desire.

 

That's the truth of it. Every degradation and abuse she hurls at him only inspires him more, because for so long that was all he had from her. Her derision and shock and faked disgust every time he took himself in hand and thought about her.

 

But, of course, for all her fury and indignation, the one thing she did _not_ do was look away.

 

It had been the first sign to him that his desires were shared. After that revelation, he'd made it his nightly work to find out what she liked. Discover exactly which fantasies she'd run from and which ones she would only pretend to.

 

She's a kinky little thing, his Scavenger. He'd learned that very quickly as well. Learning exactly how to tailor the fetishes in his mind to what made her squirm the most. When he was doing wrong, she'd become all the more vocal and moralistic. When he got it right, however... well, that was when she'd fall silent.

 

For both their sakes, he had pretended he didn't know that she was still there. Pretended that he couldn't feel the rising heat in her as she watched him, the dirty voyeur that she was. Or that he didn't notice how, immediately after he finished, she would completely shut him out for a few minutes. And then drift back into their bond feeling mortified, ashamed, and deeply gratified.

 

It had been so much fun, these last few months. But now he was growing tired of not having her, so he had to settle for the next best thing.

 

“Do you want me, my Apprentice?”

 

He whispers it into top of the girl's head, pressing himself against her stomach while keeping her body tight to his own. She's trembling. Both of his Rey's are. Just one of them is afraid and the other is very, very angry.

 

That's fine. He likes it when she gets angry.

 

“Yes, Master. I do,” she says, voice steady with the practiced necessity of her profession.

 

She's a smart girl, too. Smart and young and malleable. It's a pity the accent isn't right, but he'd picked her regardless. She had so many other comparable qualities that he could overlook that detail just for tonight.

 

“ _You're disgusting,”_ that other lovely voice hisses at him. That lovely accent. It makes him twitch and the girl in his arms stifles a gasp.

 

“Tell me how badly you want me,” he orders. Leaning down so he can purr it into her ear. She's almost the right height.

 

“Completely, Master. I want you absolutely.”

 

He knew what she was going to say. He'd told her the lines to memorize. But they still sound so nice to hear.

 

“I've been waiting for you to admit that, Apprentice.”

 

He traces her lips with his thumb. Feels the whips of anger lashing at the background of his mind.

 

“ _Sod off!”_

 

Oh, that voice. It's so perfect.

 

He leans closer, bending down and ready to get swept away in this fantasy nearly come to life. Until a sharp spike of animosity rips into him and he pauses, face just a fraction above hers.

 

“ _Don't you DARE kiss her!”_

 

Okay, now that... _That_ was pure jealously. He's sure of it and he can't stop the ridiculously wide grin his mouth breaks out into. Gods know that he'd felt that same emotion enough himself when the Scavenger would flirt with one of her “friends”. That pilot in particular. He especially hated that pilot.

 

“Don't kiss her? But why not? She's so...” he tips the girl's head up higher and he can feel her interest begin to pique. “So very beautiful.”

 

Kylo blows on her lips and she parts them for him. Waiting and he can sense a part of her hoping. Hoping that he'll continue to be this nice to her throughout their whole session together.

 

He's gathered that the girl's time as a whore had been limited, and the only reasons she had remained untouched was because of the higher price she'd bring in. Which was an ideal situation. She was still naive enough to be malleable.

 

“How often do you hear that, my Apprentice?” he asks, lifting his head up higher and out of the way as the girl rises up onto her toes to try to bring their mouths into contact. “How often do you hear how _ravishingly beautiful_ you are?”

 

The girl blushes. He frowns at it. It's not the right shade and she doesn't have the same freckles. The same anything. That acknowledgment brings a bittersweet twinge to his heart. She's a nice girl, certainly, but she's just not the one he wants.

 

“Apprentice?” he nudges her, lightly stroking her half-bare arms.

 

“Never... Master. I've never been told that.”

 

It's the honest truth. The girl is not following her script, but it's so honest and heartbreaking. He feels Rey falter in her rage as a spike of sympathy and compassion rises up in response to the admission.

 

“So you're a virgin,” he whispers. Relishing in the words as much as the confirmation of emotions that they cause. He already knows the answer for the girl he's molesting, but it's the other response that he's so (incredibly, profoundly, and deeply) curious of.

 

The girl nods, shy and apprehensive. Rey is suddenly petrified, but hiding it well. Along with her twisting maze of feelings comes a certainty. It makes him giddy and suddenly so provoked he's light-headed.

 

“A virgin indeed but not for much longer.” He runs his hands up and down her body in a gesture that's as soothing as it is possessive and blatant. “Now lie down on the bed and do exactly what I say.”

 

“ _Kylo... stop.”_

 

The soft and sudden plea through their connection is all that he needs to know the truth. Both of these beautiful girls are untouched. By the end of the night, however, only one will be deflowered and thoroughly satisfied. The other one however, the very selfish one, will just have to suffer from being left out.

 

That thought alone is enough for him to continue. His old self, the one with the name he hates, would have been mortified at the thought of everything that's about to happen (but that boy was also a lonely fool whose opinion has long ago ceased to matter). But now he finally gets to prove to his other half what a terrible mistake she has made by ever disregarding him.

 

*

 

He had made the girl bare herself very gently. With each layer of her dark wraps or fitted underclothes being removed he'd felt her anxiety rise.

 

This girl and his Scavenger had so many things in common. Both of them forced into a life they should never have been by the cruelty of circumstance.

 

He'll take care of them both after this. He'll never see the girl again, certainly. He wouldn't want to. She is just a means to an end. But he has paid off her debt and has freed her. That should be enough to win him some token with the woman he really wants.

 

Sometimes, he wonders, what his real Rey could have become if he'd only met her earlier. How far she would be along in her training and how... things would be so different between them.

 

One thing for sure, they would have done _this_ a long, long time ago. The Virginal Scavenger would be no longer. After all these wasted months she would have been so thoroughly versed in all the ways they could connect. They would have learned together and it would have been _incredible_ _._

 

Yet instead, her substitute is here in her place. Slowly divesting herself of her own clothes as he looms above her, occasionally helping with a tie or button, but mostly just observing as each new inch of skin is bared for his appreciation.

 

When the girl, his real-life illusion, is finally completely naked underneath him he takes a moment to admire her. So young and so pretty. Not quite totally untouched in every way, but enough for him to work with.

 

He climbs onto the bed, straddling her bare thighs. Adjusts the girl's hair which is now rolling free of the buns and skimming along the tops of her shoulders.

 

She swallows and stays still. Anxious and curious with fluttering eyelashes and a racing pulse. It's a good reaction. Close to how he thinks it would really be.

 

“I wish it was you, Rey,” he tells her. Tells them both. “I wish this was you here now. Just perfectly here like this.”

 

To emphasize his point, he catches one of the girl's ankles and places it over his shoulder. Grabbing her by her hips and pulling her closer.

 

And the girl squirms, knotting her fingers against the sheets under her. A quick skim of her mind reveals that she's the most uncomfortable with how the apex of her legs is now exposed to his view. He meaningfully stares at that spot for a long moment, letting her clearly understand his intentions.

 

It makes the real Rey thrash against the background of his mind. Through the grace of their bond sharing in the exposure and embarrassment the girl is feeling under his scrutiny.

 

Kylo works to enhance that connection. Sinking deeper into the girl's mind as he reaches down and traces the edges of her bare breasts.

 

She sucks in her breath and he pushes that surprise through to the other side. His Rey gasps. Perfect symmetry.

 

This is really going to work, isn't it?

 

And if it doesn't... Then try, try again then. He'll find a way to get through to Rey, no matter what it takes.

 

“Place your other leg over me,” he orders the prostitute. Watching the stage fright rising in her eyes as she complies.

 

She tries to keep her thighs together, but he catches a flash of her flushed skin between them. The clear proof of her growing appetite for his touch glistening on her thighs.

 

 _Ah_... a virgin guaranteed, but certainly not innocent to other sexual acts. She's eager for this is going to go where she hopes it will, which is with his head between her legs. Someone else has done that for her before (but what about the other _her_?), and that's exactly what he intends to begin with now.

 

He closes his eyes and pictures himself doing it. What he'll be seeing and tasting and _doing_ to the body double.

 

Rey covers her gasp with a hand over her mouth. Receiving his transmission loud and clear. Seeing through his eyes and feeling through the girl's skin.

 

She's captivated as he gently spreads her legs. Soothing her trembling thighs with soft rubs of his palm.

 

“Don't be scared, Apprentice,” he tells the girl. “This is something I very much enjoy doing.”

 

She nods, tongue flicking out to wet her lips. Anticipation rising with his confirmation. She even circles her hips a little within his grasp and it's just so cute and eager of her.

 

So he bends down, kneeling on the edge of the bed to situate himself closer. A sudden and unexpected wave of dizziness rolls over him and he realizes it's because his Scavenger is holding her breath.

 

When he concentrates, he can practically see her. Looks on as she bites her hand to keep it from drifting inside her pants. She wants it to. Wants to touch herself so badly. Feeling so worked up from the naughty, dirty, raunchy images he's flooding her worth that she's positively _aching_ to use her fingers on herself to relive some of the pressure. But she's holding back and that absolutely won't do.

 

Rey hadn't wanted him to kiss the other girl. She was very clear on that, even if she hadn't admitted anything else yet.

 

And so he doesn't. Instead, he strokes up and down the girl's body. Leaning over her and nuzzling her soft skin. Pinching her nipples into peaks and bending down to nip and suck at them without ever fully wrapping his lips around them. Being careful to keep it sensual but never too affectionate.

 

The gorgeous little thing below him doesn't care. She is still a whore, after all, even if she has never been used fully as such and his bondmate bristles at his use of the word.

 

And the girl spreads quite readily now. Warming up to his touches and elated that he's being so gentle. She bucks her hips against him from time to time. Drawing him closer with her thighs wrapped around him.

 

One of his hands drifts lower. Skimming her most sensitive parts. The girls yelps, her skin slick and shining against his fingers, and it's all Rey can stand.

 

“ _Kriff you!”_ she curses, and he can see her yanking down her pants. Kicking them off and opening her bent legs. And of course she's so pretty down there. Much more beautiful than this girl, but he can only see it for an instant before her hand darts in and blocks his view.

 

She doesn't do anything, though. Dreamily, he recognizes that she's waiting for him.

 

 _Rey_ is waiting for him to continue with her doppelganger.

 

He is determined not to disappoint. With a playfully brusk jerk he shoves the girl's thighs far apart and situates his head between them. She squeaks and tries to over herself with a hand. He catches it mid-air and places it onto the sheet underneath her.

 

“Relax, my Apprentice,” he whispers her, mindful to ensure his breath fully fans over her and tickles her delicate skin.

 

She jolts underneath him and he can feel his real Rey lightly skim her fingers over herself. Trying to mimic the featherlight sensation being broadcast into her.

 

He licks her, then. The girl. The first broad, wide stroke racing across her from bottom to top.

 

She freezes for a second before clasping both her hands over her mouth to stifle her surprised cry. If the real Rey was there he would make her take them away. Would want to hear every moan and gasp that he can wring from her.

 

Instead, he lets the girl seize up. Enjoys the sudden tension in her body and the shout that is only partially held back by her hands as his tongue runs circles around her.

 

“ _Oh gods...”_

 

She's shaking, now. The real Rey is trembling just as much. Her fingers busying themselves on her skin as her anticipation grows.

 

They, both of them, are so ready for this. He can tell by their shared urgency. The sweetly tangy taste on his tongue that mirrors the slick heat on he feels on Rey's fingertips.

 

Encouraged by their responses, he goes to work on them both. Writhing his tongue in a figure-eight shape. Concentrating at the top on that little spot that brings women so very much pleasure before piercing it inside her. Stroking and lapping at her until her appreciation overflows his tongue and his chin is coated with her slickness.

 

When he feels that she's prepared enough, he eases a finger inside. Slowly, one knuckle at a time to let her virgin body become used to this new sensation.

 

The girl shudders. Her half-cry muted as she bites down on her palms. He can tell that it burns her, but not in an unbearable sort of way.

 

Rey is ahead of his pace. Using two fingers and plunging them in and out with a practiced rhythm. It such a beautifully erotic thing to witness that it almost makes all of this worth it just so he can watch her do this to herself.

 

Certainty there's a temptation to just close his eyes for the whole rest of this session. That way he could pretend it was really his Rey beneath him and it nearly would be true. They would be together like this in his mind, and the realities of their bodies would be nothing more than an afterthought.

 

But _oh no_. He has to do this right. The girl below him is still so tense that he has to bring her to completion first or it would be very unpleasant for both of the women in his head. So he carefully starts to slide in a second finger to join the first.

 

Rey whines at the movement. Nevermind how his careful touches pale in comparison to how boldly she's stretching herself between her spread fingers.

 

Next he focuses on her bud. Wrapping his lips around it and swirling his tongue. Very, very gently pulling at her skin to lift the hood and reveal the pearl hidden under it.

 

When he suckles on this, they both _howl_. The girl suddenly thrashing and bucking under him while the real Rey works herself with both hands. One trying to mimic the ecstasy he's bringing on her nub with his tongue, and the other matching the twisting depth of his fingers.

 

She's going to finish soon. The girl, not the Scavenger. Being the direct recipient of his attention is pushing her close to the edge in record time, and he considers delaying it until Rey can catch up. A simple tug on her mind would do, or he could ease his fingers out and just use his tongue.

 

But then he decides to be mean. Be as cruel to Rey as she was to him by trying to deny them both this experience.

 

So he works the girl faster. Determined to bring her over and leave the real Rey desperately aching.

 

She finishes with a high keen and a full body spasm. Her back arching and her legs seizing up, dragging his face deeper against her. The rush of her pleasure coating his face and dribbling down his tongue.

 

He keeps her there as long as he can. Prolonging her ecstasy by timing the wavelike movements of his fingers within her to each spasm of her hidden muscles.

 

The Scavenger growls in frustration. Thrashing her head from side to side as her body seeks that same peak. Except it's elusive to her now, and all she has left to feel are the surges and ebbs of the prostitute he has his face buried against.

 

When the girl finally settles down, he pulls away. Nuzzling her thighs before allowing her legs to flop bonelessly off his shoulders. Then he leers up at her, glaring across the planes of her stomach and the valley between her breasts.

 

“Was that good?” he asks, though he hardly needs to. She smiles down at him, looking the very epitome of 'satisfied'.

 

“It was amazing, Master.”

 

“ _I hate you so much.”_

 

Kylo smirks at the hissed words in his head. Closing his eyes and seeing how Rey has her legs pressed tightly together. One hand still trapped between them but this time she's growling up at the ceiling. Baring her teeth and apparently being highly annoyed at being left so unfulfilled.

 

How exquisitely lovely, but it's also time to move on. He straightens up and wraps a hand around himself. The girl below him watches with bright interest.

 

“Would you... like me to do that for you, Master?”

 

It wasn't in her script and he's somewhat surprised by her offer. But he supposes that, what with her being a virgin whore, she's probably rather skilled with supplementary maneuvers. That, and the fact that her words inspire a whole new litany of curses and threats into his head, make it quite an enticing request.

 

So he helps her sit up and he kneels above her. She steadies him with one hand on his hip while the other goes to work.

 

He moans then. Makes it unnecessarily loud just to be extra petty about everything. Sinks his fingers into her hair and praises her for how good she is for doing this so well. What a good and obedient apprentice she is.

 

As predicted, Rey can't stand it. She curses and thrashes, kicking the sheets underneath her as she squeezes her head with both hands to try and block the image out.

 

Well...

 

Serves. Her. _Right._

 

Feeling like he's proven his point for a second time, he catches the girl's hand and stops it. She looks up at him, expectant and biting her lower lip to direct his attention to her mouth. Flicks her tongue across her lips and pouts.

 

It's tempting, certainly, but he's pretty sure his Rey is about to have some sort of epic tantrum if he allows this to continue much further. Which would be a hilarious role reversal for their relationship, but he's suddenly feeling a little more generous and a lot more hungry.

 

“Lie back down, Apprentice. Place a pillow under your hips and spread your legs.”

 

The girl's heart skips a beat. Rey's is racing practically out of control when she complies. Shimmying up the bed and bending her open legs slightly. The pillow will hike her butt up and make the initial penetration and movements easier on her.

 

He shifts over her, leaning his weight next to her shoulder, and opens up the bedside table. Grabs the bottle of lube he keeps there. Traces the corner of the tube up her arm and along her body. Noticing how her skin flushes and how her breath becomes shallower as she follows the movement with her eyes.

 

Rey isn't even pretending not to stare as he spreads a generous portion of it onto his length. Pumping himself a few times to work it along his skin.

 

“ _Please...”_ she begins from afar.But she doesn't finish the thought.

 

“Are you ready?” he asks the girl underneath him. Having no desire to hurt her and knowing that any pain she feels will be reflected through him and into their bond.

 

The girl nods. Biting her lower lip so fetchingly.

 

“Say it.”

 

Rey swallows. The nervous virgin in his arms does as well.

 

“Take me, Master. Take what is yours.”

 

Her words wring a groan from deep in his throat. The legs that he spreads and drapes around him are shaking, but willing. Soft and smooth though not as tanned as he'd like them to be.

 

He spreads her a bit wider, making sure to never take his eyes off her flushed and eager body. Always projecting what he's seeing back to Rey, and he hears her moan in his head.

 

So ready. They both are.

 

And he pushes himself inside. Slowly. So slowly.

 

Watching himself as he disappears inside the girl's warm body. Both women gasp, and he closes his eyes for a second to see what his Rey is doing.

 

She's using her fingers. Two of them are inside herself, mimicking his progression within the girl.

 

He can _feel_ her frustration, too. How she wants something bigger to match the feeling in her head.

 

Kylo opens his eyes to that. Sinks deeper, rocking slowly in and out. Studying the girl's face for any signs she's having too much of a struggle to accommodate him.

 

“ _Go slower, you beast!”_

 

Rey hisses the order and he grips the girl's hips tighter to steady himself.

 

He _had_ been going slow. The urge to simply plunge inside until he bottoms out in her is strong. But he holds back. Of course he does. This is about so much more than his own wants.

 

The girl is panting, struggling to catch her breath. It feels so impossible for her, too big. He makes sure to press that through to Rey as well. Let her feel every inch that she's missing out on for being so selfish.

 

A little more and she cries out. Both of them. The girl with a soft, wounded bird noise. He feels a tiny trickle of wetness run along his length and it's not from her earlier ecstasy.

 

He hold still right there, letting her adjust. Relishing in the panicked constrictions of the muscles and softness around him.

 

The real Rey is also feeling an edge of pain, though far less than her real-life counterpart. Curious, he closes his eyes again and sees what she's been getting up to.

 

She's using three fingers now. Spreading them wide in a pantomime of the stretching projected into her. It hurts, but in an enjoyable sort of way. Her own moistness slicking her fingers and aiding her.

 

The girl yelps and Kylo curses to himself silently. He'd been so focused on the delicious spectacle of Rey touching herself that he'd gotten carried away. Had kept breaching deeper even when he hadn't intended.

 

To soothe her, he reaches down between them. Finds her little nub and traces it. Circling and pressing and coaxing it to swell even more under his affections.

 

“ _Oh...”_

 

She likes that. They both do. The girl begins to loosen around him. Still nearly paralyzingly tight, but he can sense that her pain is ebbing. Replaced instead by a growing hunger.

 

She looks up at him with wide eyes and that's all he needs to know.

 

“She wants me to keep going, Rey. Take her deeper.”

 

He crows it into their bond. Masculine pride overwhelming him for a moment.

 

The expected curse or insult never comes. Rather, his Rey seems to be having a hard time forming words. Biting down into the fleshy part of one hand while the other tries but fails to be enough between her legs.

 

The girl sighs when he finally sheathes himself fully inside her. An odd mix of faint regret at losing her virginity like this, blended along with relief and excitement.

 

“See?” he asks, “that wasn't so bad, was it?”

 

He caresses her face and her eyes flicker up to meet his before looking away. She shakes her head.

 

“No, Master. It wasn't. I...um...”

 

She was supposed to praise him right now but she's forgetting her lines. Given the circumstances, it's an easily forgivable offense.

 

“It's alright, Apprentice. Just relax and this will start to feel wonderful.”

 

It already does for her. He can tell by the delicate twitches that flutter against him. The subtle lifting of her hips even higher that encourages his to reach a greater depth.

 

He pulls out slowly and she _clings_. Wrapping her arms around his neck and closing her eyes. Right at that moment she looks so much like his Rey that he can't help himself anymore. He slides back in, maybe a little faster than restraint would call for.

 

The girl gasps then. Clawing at his back before remembering her place and hurriedly apologizing.

 

“Shhh...” he strokes her hair and rubs her back as he picks up the rhythm of his movements. “You're such a good girl and you're taking this so well. So perfectly and wonderfully.”

 

Rey whines into his mind. Angry that he's being so affectionate with the whore, but she really should be grateful. He's going out of his way to ensure they're both having a pleasant experience, and what good would upsetting the girl do for either of them?

 

She's far from upset, though. The arms wrapped around him drift lower to cup his backside. Encouraging him deeper with each thrust. She's starting to quiver and this time he doesn't have to dip into her mind to see how her pleasure is mounting. The expression on her face and soft pants from her mouth tell him all he needs to know.

 

“ _Oh kriff!”_

 

Rey notices, too. Swept up in the rising intimacy. Working herself with her fingers desperately and this time he decides to be nice and let her finish along with them.

 

He picks his pace up then. Alternating between enjoying how the prostitute arches and writhes below him and closing his eyes to attend to the lust-filled vision of Rey finally letting go of her inhibitions. Spreading her legs wider and moaning openly as she watches them together.

 

“Hold on to my neck,” he orders to the girl and she does. Wrapping her arms and grabbing on tight as he cups her ass. Lifts her hips off the bed and uses the new leverage to start to really pound into her.

 

She cries out then. The sound almost like a sob in its intensity, but he knows it's definitely not. Her body starts to tighten around him again and he shifts his angle, making her moan and tremble when he finds the right spot.

 

“Do you like this, Rey? Do you like watching me take her like this? Having her take the place that should have been yours?” He thrusts even deeper then, making the whole bed shake with his movements.

 

The girl yelps as her body struggles to keep up with the newness of everything that's happening to it. He can see Rey working herself wantonly. Far beyond caring or the walls of pretense she'd put up before.

 

“ _Kylo...”_

 

The 'please' is unspoken, but he knows it's there. Rey is just too proud to be and he's just too infatuated to care.

 

When his hand snakes down between their two bodies the girl screams. Her orgasm having a domino-like effect on all of them.

 

It's not the rhythmic contractions of the warm body around him that push him over the edge. Rather, it's the image of Rey climaxing as pants and moans his name. _His_ name. Convulsing around her fingers as she reaches out through their bond. Sinking herself into the other girl's mind so she can fully share in the triple experiences.

 

He stays inside her for a while. Not wanting to separate from how tightly linked he is to Rey at that moment.

 

Then she carefully unwinds her limbs from him and he has to turn his face to the side to dodge her attempt at a kiss.

 

“Are you alright?” he asks, withdrawing as gently as he can. A slight discomfort traces along her face but she nods.

 

“Yes. Thank you... Master.”

 

He didn't cover the afterglow in her script and suddenly she's unsure of herself again.

 

“We will rest together for a short while. And then you can get cleaned up and will be allowed to leave.”

 

Rey is still trembling. Extracting herself from the tangled webs of their consciousness as her sense of morality starts to rear it's honorable and virtuous head again.

 

He rolls his eyes, knowing that it's only a matter of time now before she goes back to being the conscientious little lightsider she likes to pretend that she is.

 

When he turns onto his side, he draws the whore in closer and spoons her. She sighs in contentment, resting her head against his arm and letting his hands stroke her skin wherever they please.

 

As if on que, Rey's mortification flares up. She shrieks and scrambles to her feet, grabbing at the bedding and wrapping it around herself.

 

“Feeling shy again?” he taunts, playing with the girl's nipples just for the fun of it. “There's absolutely nothing under that sheet that I haven't just seen in detail.”

 

The girl beside him shifts, ignoring his odd words and snuggling in closer against him.

 

“ _You...”_ Rey growls. Even her mind is beside itself. Unable to properly articulate her indignation when her body is still wrapped up in sensation. _“_ _You... sick fuck...”_

 

Kylo waits. Knowing what's coming and longing to hear it anyhow.

 

“You're a sick, messed up, twisted, absolutely perverted, complete and utter _bastard_ , Kylo Ren,” she finally spits out at him when she's able to.

 

He scoffs. Loving every moment of this. Leaning down and gently nuzzling the freshly deflowered prostitute’s shoulder with his forehead as she drifts off into sleep.

 

“You're wrong about one thing there, Rey,” he hums into the head of soft brown hair in front of him.  “My parents were married.”

 

It takes her a second to get it. Then she slams their connection closed so hard his ears ring.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter: Rey should get a chance at some turnabout, right? It's only fair.


End file.
